


The Enchanted Florist

by TK_DuVeraun



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Romance, Tooth Rotting Fluff, flower shop au, mentions of familial abuse, no really, too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TK_DuVeraun/pseuds/TK_DuVeraun
Summary: Amrita Llanamara, despite her family’s place in the peerage, works at The Enchanted Florist - the branch attached to the Tethras Medical Research Hospital. There, she meets a young doctor and watches as he lives a true fairy tale romance.Flower Shop AU, ft. Power Couple + Amrita





	The Enchanted Florist

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the flower shop AU no one asked for, but apparently a lot of people wanted to see.
> 
> Amrita belongs to [LutraGem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LutraGem/pseuds/LutraGem) and stars in [Blood and Magic ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712204)
> 
> Ela belongs to [Elalavella](https://elalavella.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Here's the [link to the in-universe Power Couple AU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/994356).
> 
> There is a glossary of flower meanings at the end of the fic. It got long and really isn't that important.

Amrita was content with her job as a florist. She hadn’t liked it at first, making gaudy arrangements for her parents’ rich friends and their endless, meaningless parties. She was almost happy when her boss used her as a scapegoat for a spoiled debutante ball. Her family had been disappointed, of course, ashamed of her claimed failure, but she had been transferred to the hospital branch of The Enchanted Florist. And she  _ loved _ it.

Most of her new clients trusted her to make whatever bouquets and arrangements she saw fit, as long as they were the specified price. Amrita took care to pick blooms without too much pollen when making arrangements for delivery in the hospital. Chrysanthemums were a staple, of course, with crocus in spring and white and red zinnias in summer. The rest depended on the client’s relations with the recipient, any tidbits they’d let slip during the order and whatever simply  _ felt _ right.

When she could, Amrita delivered the flowers to the patients herself, partially to spare the overworked nurses and partially to give her own, sincere wishes for improving health. The small joy she brought to their faces eased the ever-present ache in Amrita’s heart. She didn’t know why the small sadness clung to her, but the relief was lovely nonetheless.

Two years into her employment at the hospital branch, she met Dr. Sa’alle. She hadn’t known he was a doctor at the time. He was just a kind young man in a tailored suit - Amrita knew the difference; Laurel had delighted in teaching her how to spot quality dress when they were resting their voices. Even though she never wanted to spend any time in Society, Amrita loved spending time with her brother. But this young man’s handsome looks weren’t what caught in Amrita’s mind. Dr. Sa’alle had paid for a ‘thank you’ arrangement to be sent anonymously to the nurses’ station in the pediatric ward.

While she put the vase together, Amrita invented an elaborate explanation for the gift; it lead to better arrangements. In her imagination, the finely dressed man had suffered a severe childhood illness, treatable only by the excellent staff at Kirkwall’s esteemed Tethras Medical Research Hospital. He’d survived and gone on to be a successful businessman, always remembering the staff that saved his life. When she delivered it, the nurses tittered excitedly and tossed out wild speculations as to the sender’s identity, but Amrita just smiled and walked the long way back through the hospital complex to the shop.

Two months later, Dr. Sa’alle returned, that time in medical scrubs. “Oh, hello again. You took my order last time. Amrita, wasn’t it?”

Amrita blinked at him. None of her customers had ever remembered her name before. “Yes, you’re correct.”

He smiled at her, wide enough his dimples showed and wrinkles formed at the corners of his eyes. “Fantastic. The nurses are still talking about your arrangement. If I could trouble you for another, I need a smaller arrangement.”

Amrita dutifully wrote down his order, but internally she was confused. He was a paying customer, of course it wasn’t troublesome to do her job. And it was so unfamiliar to be the target of such… pure pleasantness. It made her a little uncomfortable and almost made her miss that this order was also to be anonymous.

She had no idea what possessed her to be so rude, but Amrita asked, “Please pardon my candor, but won’t your grandmother be happier knowing it’s from you?”

Dr. Sa’alle laughed. “She’s not my grandmother. I passed by her room on my break and she didn’t have any flowers. I thought I’d rectify the situation. Happiness is my favorite treatment to give.”

Embarrassed by her rude outburst, Amrita finished the transaction in shamed silence. After handing him his receipt, Amrita looked down at the counter and said, “Thank you and have a good day, Dr. Sa’alle.”

He laughed again. “Please, call me Dr. Fox. I’m not really part of the Society Sa’alles.”

Amrita nodded, even though she had no intention of using such a casual nickname.

“Lovely. You have a good day yourself, Amrita.”

He left then, leaving Amrita confused and embarrassed. Surely if he ever needed another bouquet he’d request one of her coworkers, but it wasn’t as if she was paid commissions and she’d really rather not shame herself again.

However, the next week proved her wrong. Dr. Sa’alle returned again and politely declined her coworker’s offer of help. He browsed the seeds and fancy vases until Amrita finished wrapping the bouquet she was working on when he entered. The moment her hands were free, Dr. Sa’alle approached her with a wide smile, warm hello and a compliment on the last arrangement. He ordered another bouquet to be anonymously delivered to a patient in the geriatrics ward.

It was his weekly ritual. When he finished his shift on Wednesday afternoon, he came to The Enchanted Florist and ordered flowers to be sent to one of the hospital’s patients. They mostly went to the geriatrics ward, but every now and then he entered with sad eyes and quietly ordered a small package with a soft, white teddy bear. As the weeks passed, he revealed bits and pieces of himself beyond his generosity and profession.

Like her, Faust Sa’alle was technically a member of the peerage - him Tevinter and her Free Marches. He had even less interest than her in participating in Society. He loved small animals and was in his first year of residency with the hospital. She nearly changed her schedule to avoid him when he revealed he was… he was a  _ mage. _ All Amrita knew of mages were her family’s stories of the cruel, evil tyrants that destroyed everything in their path. They still celebrated the Solidification with a feast day for the entire bannorn every year.

But Dr. Sa’alle wasn’t evil. He was one of the kindest people Amrita ever met. He could use magic, yes, but he used it to heal. It was the reason he was such a good doctor. Amrita heard the nurses gossiping about how wonderful he was and debating whether or not it would be worth their jobs to date him.

In the privacy of her mind, Amrita scoffed at the last. All of the kindness in Thedas wouldn’t make  _ sex  _ any less painful, or sinful, since the nurses certainly didn’t mention wanting to marry the doctor. Even at the height of her infatuation with Ema’an, she’d never- Amrita cut off the painful thoughts by pressing her eyes tightly shut and singing the Chant in her head. Ema’an was in the past and she could only keep moving forward and serving the Maker. They were barking up the wrong tree, anyway. Dr. Sa’alle frequently mentioned barely having time for his friends; he didn’t have time for significant other.

At least, that’s what Amrita thought.

Six months after meeting Dr. Sa’alle he changed his regular routine. After purchasing his usual, he pulled out a well-folded piece of paper. He opened the paper and skimmed over his writing. “Alright, I need one in the small vase with the silver heart. I was thinking,” he looked back at the paper, “red and white carnations, crocus, lily of the valley, forsythia, red tulips…”

A twinge of excitement bubbled in Amrita’s chest. The dreamy tone and faraway look in the doctor’s eyes was unmistakable, even to someone as inexperienced with love as Amrita. “I think I have a good idea of what you want, but I think it would be better to space some of these out. You won’t want  _ any _ yellow in the first arrangement, even if it is forsythia. I can make you a lovely mix of forsythia and crocus for the next bouquet. If there is one.”

The doctor looked up from the paper, desperate joy in his eyes. “I certainly hope so. I don’t have enough words for how striking her personality is.”

“I think something simple with the carnations and roseleaf to start. Forsythia and crocus for the second and if that’s well-received, I can order in some lily of the valley to mix with tulips - you’ll want red and variegated.”

Without warning, Dr. Sa’alle leaned across the counter and gave Amrita a one-armed hug. “Oh, Amrita, you’re a treasure. Thank you. I spent all night looking up flowers.”

“It-It’s my pleasure. Really.”

Over the next few weeks, Amrita made bouquets for Dr. Sa’alle’s new girlfriend. He let her have full creative control over the flower choices and simply spent ten minutes gushing about how wonderful she was. Her name was Ela and she was a primary school teacher. She was Dalish and clever and got along great with her students. Amrita could only assume Ela was pretty, given how handsome Dr. Sa’alle was, but he never commented on her appearance.

Now that she thought about it, Dr. Sa’alle never commented on her own appearance, either, except to say that she looked well after recovering from a cold. Actually, given how much time he spent talking about how wonderful and amazing everyone he knew was, Amrita couldn’t think of a single instance of him mentioning their appearance. She was still musing on it one Saturday morning when Dr. Sa’alle came on.

“Amrita! Perfect! Thank the Maker I remembered your schedule correctly,” Dr. Sa’alle said. His clothing was rumpled and stained and there were dark circles under his eyes.

Amrita blinked at him, thrown equal parts by his appearance and the fact that he remembered she worked Saturday mornings. She’d only mentioned it once and that some months ago. “Are you alright, Doctor?”

“What? Me? Yes, fine, thank you. I need an apology bouquet, but not too large. We had a date last and- Well, I don’t want it to be… intrusive.”

The bottom dropped out of Amrita’s stomach and she nodded dumbly. She started with purple hyacinth and tried to swallow past the dryness in her throat. There weren’t too many things that came to mind that the handsome young doctor could have needed to apologize for after a date and each of them made Amrita feel ill. Especially given the state of his clothes. She didn’t want to help him apologize. She wanted to throw him out of the shop and never see him again.  _ I knew mages were evil. I never should have- _

“What time is it? Half six? She shouldn’t be awake yet, should she? Not on a weekend.” Dr. Sa’alle said, mostly to himself. “She knew I was on call, but still. To be called away in the middle of- Well, I’m sure you don’t want details. Sorry. I haven’t slept. Terrible accident at a college party. All hands on deck for most of the night.”

Amrita felt the knot in her chest untie in an instant. She sighed loudly in relief, but the sound was masked by the doctor’s yawn. She grabbed her best irises to add to the bouquet and wrapped them up in ivy with some blue statice. Dr. Sa’alle had never mentioned whether or not Ela understand flower language, but it was important to him and important to Amrita’s professionalism that every bouquet had the appropriate meaning.

The ivy was a bit  _ strong, _ but if he was so upset that he needed to give her a gift before even  _ sleeping _ after an entire night of work in the emergency room, he was dedicated enough to warrant ivy. She wrapped it all in silver, heart-patterned cellophane and tied it together with purple, silk ribbon. “To what address do you want it delivered? And what time? You’re in no state to take it yourself, Doctor.”

“Thank you. You’re a charm. I’m having breakfast delivered at half nine, so around then would be best,” Dr. Sa’alle said. He had his smartphone in hand, presumably ordering that breakfast. After a minute he lowered the phone and blinked at her. “Oh! The address! Sorry.”

After he rattled it off, he gave her a one-armed hug over the counter and left the shop.

It wasn’t until the delivery driver came for the pick up that Amrita realized he’d forgotten to pay. After laughing in dismay, Amrita paid for it herself and passed the bouquet to the driver. She knew he’d make it right on Wednesday, if he didn’t realize his mistake and come in before then.

He did settle his bill on Wednesday, but because he was Dr. Sa’alle, he didn’t leave it at that. On Friday, her next work day, he came by with two small cakes, claiming it was because she might not like one flavor. She knew he was lying; they’d spent two weeks discussing cake flavors right before Dawn’s 35th birthday party and she clearly remembered telling him those were her two favorite flavors. But she let the lie stand and even walked around the counter to give him a full hug, which just made him  _ beam _ at her, his smile nearly as bright as the sun.

After that, Dr. Sa’alle began inviting her to the weekly get-togethers his friends had. She protested, claiming family obligations, but the truth was she knew she’d be uncomfortable. He was just a regular customer. He was offering to be polite. Just like how he politely asked questions about her family and interests outside of the shop. Nevertheless, she answered those honestly, telling him about her siblings and her old dreams of being a nurse.

When he finished his residency and moved into a regular position at the hospital, Amrita expected the visits the stop, but instead Dr. Sa’alle simply placed his regular orders on Fridays: one to a patient and one to his Ela. He even let Amrita practice new techniques from her magazines and articles she found online. Ela’s bouquets always ended up picked over by the children anyway, so it wasn’t terribly important that they were perfect.

Two months into his new position, Dr. Sa’alle finally wore Amrita down enough that she agreed to let him take her out for Saturday lunch. The maitre’d eyed Amrita skeptically in the foyer, but his demeanor transformed for the better when Dr. Sa’alle introduced her as his sister. The words left a heavy warmth in Amrita’s chest that she didn’t know what to do with. Even Laurel calling her “little sister” didn’t garner such a reaction. Amrita decided to do nothing and simply took the seat Dr. Sa’alle held out for her.

“I meant it, you know. You’re like a little sister to me. If you ever need anything: money, somewhere to stay, a hug,  _ anything _ you have my personal number. I’ll come help you, any time, day or night.”

Amrita was about to protest that she  _ didn’t _ have his personal number when she remembered that she did. She had it  _ memorized _ from filling out at least two order forms for him every week for more than a year. Clueless as to how she was supposed to feel or react to  _ that, _ Amrita simply nodded and put all of her attention on the menu.

Long after he’d left her back at the shop, Amrita dwelled over what he could possibly have meant. She had her family; they loved her and she had her place in their home and wanted for nothing. Though she tried not to think about it, as the days passed his words were never far from her mind.

Two weeks later, a beautiful, blonde, Dalish elf entered the The Enchanted Florist. Her vallaslin framed her soft features and though her clothes were modest, the gentle style and soft colors did nothing to detract from her appearance. Amrita recognized her at once, though she’d never seen so much as a picture.

“You must be Ela,” Amrita said. She fervently hoped Ela hadn’t come in on a jealous tear, but the elf’s face was so beautifully serene… Well, Amrita couldn’t imagine anyone else at Dr. Fox’s side.

“I am; you must be Amrita,” Ela said, holding out her hand to shake. “Fox thought you might have assumed he was just being polite, but no, really, we’d love to have you come hang out this weekend. It’s just a few close friends - the quiet ones. And we have plenty of drinks - non-alcoholic ones, that is. He doesn’t really drink since he’s on call so much.”

Denying Dr. Fox was easy, Amrita had practice at refusing his dimples and bright smile, but his pretty girlfriend was a completely different story. Meek and blushing in the face of such radiance, Amrita mumbled her acceptance and dutifully wrote down the address, even though she had it memorized from weeks and weeks of filling out Dr. Fox’s details on the order forms.

No one in Amrita’s family asked why she wouldn’t attend dinner on Saturday; they just silently accepted it, returning to their own conversations before she’d even left the room. It wasn’t a  _ new _ interaction by any means, but it did leave a cold ache in her chest.

Neither Ela nor Fox had told her what to wear, so Amrita agonized in front of her closet for an hour before pulling on a dress she normally only wore to the Chantry. It matched the lovely necklace Ema’an left her, though she took care not to put  _ that _ on until she was parked outside of Dr. Fox’s flat.

She took several deep breaths before finally unbuckling her seatbelt and tentatively walking up to Dr. Fox’s door. The large number three on his door had a large, vinyl sticker of a cartoon cat, so she knew she was in the right place, but she couldn’t bring herself to ring the bell. Just as she was considering going back to her car, the door opened to reveal a qunari with horns so large there was no way he’d make it through the door straight on.

“Oh! Sorry if I startled you,” he said. He turned his head to call back into the flat, but knocked one of his horns on the door frame. “Ouch! Hey, Boss! Your friend Amrita’s here! Nice to meet you, Amrita, I’m The Iron Bull, but I’ve gotta grab something out of my truck, so I’ll be right back.”

Amrita backed up to let him pass and then stared through the open door, wishing the ground would swallow her up and teleport her back to her room. But the ground refused to cooperate and Amrita finally braced herself and stepped inside. The flat was full of modern-style furniture and artwork, though there were macaroni and crayon pieces hung up in places, undoubtedly works gifted to them by Ela’s students. Seeing them warmed Amrita’s heart and ensured that the smile on her face was genuine when Dr. Fox came to greet her.

As promised, it was a small gathering with quiet conversation over fruit and cheese platters. Dr. Fox and Ela’s friends seemed genuinely interested in Amrita, though they moved the conversation to other topics when Amrita started squirming under the attention. The Iron Bull was a youth counselor at Ela’s school, while Leliana and Josephine were both lawyers. The last guest was Cassandra, a Seeker focused on preserving the history of the Chantry.

Amrita thought she should feel woefully undereducated in their company, but somehow they had enough combined social grace to make her feel included without being stifled. It was foreign and nice and comfortable and overwhelming and Amrita thought she might be sick when Ela asked for her help in the kitchen. With mounting terror, Amrita nodded and followed Ela. She knew how to boil water for a nice tisane, but little else. It was unseemly for someone of her station to be seen helping in the kitchen.

However, once Ela closed the shuttered door into the living room, the dalish woman sighed in relief and leaned against one of the counters. She met Amrita’s eyes and gave her a wane smile. “Thanks for coming with me. It’s all a little much sometimes. Even Bull has a masters. I feel so out of my depth sometimes.”

“Oh. You just… Wanted a break?” Amrita asked, hardly able to believe it.

“Absolutely. Usually my friend Sera’s here to breakup all of the intellectual talk, but she had a meeting with the Jennys and couldn’t make it.”

Amrita didn’t know what the Jennys were, so she just nodded.

“Oh, here, let me get you some more juice,” Ela said as she turned to Dr. Fox’s fridge.

Actually, Amrita wasn’t quite certain it was Dr. Fox’s flat. Despite the cat sticker on the door, Ela’s personal effects were clearly spread all throughout the flat, but at the same time, so were Dr. Fox’s. It must have been difficult for them to keep track of what was at which home unless-  _ Oh. Right. Of course. He had a few orders sent to his home. I’d thought he just wanted to deliver them himself. And it has to be his flat. This has been his address since before he met her. _

Unsure what to think of her newest revelation, Amrita just took the glass of juice silently. She didn’t need to say anything, since Ela was still rambling about how intense and overwhelming Leliana and Cassandra got when talking about the meanings behind different passages in the Chant. Amrita was actually a little sad they hadn’t gotten into one of those discussions with her present because she would have been able to keep up with the conversation for once.  _ Well, hopefully they’ll talk about it next time. _

Amrita felt alternating flashes of hot and cold. Next time? Would she even be invited? Surely not. Now that they knew there was nothing special or interesting about her, Dr. Fox would stop casually inviting her and- But Ela was thanking her again and giving her a sincere smile that made wrinkles form next to her eyes. Amrita’s heart was fit to burst. She couldn’t process anything else for the last half hour she spent at the warm flat, but she remembered smiling so much her cheeks hurt.

She left promptly at 9:30PM after warm hugs from both Dr. Fox and Ela and friendly handshakes from the others. No one pressured her to stay later and everyone expressed their hope that she’d join them again some time. The moment she buckled her seatbelt, Amrita bent over the steering wheel in sudden, inexplicable tears. She was happy. She’d had a wonderful time. Everyone had been so kind and welcoming, she shouldn’t have been crying.

Amrita allowed herself a minute to be hysterical before she wiped her eyes with her monogrammed handkerchief and started her car. Her family’s Kirkwall house was only ten minutes away and she still had twenty-five left before her self-imposed curfew of 10PM. Even though most of her attention was on the road, Amrita allowed a small part of her brain to think about how nice the gathering made her feel. She was still glowing with quiet joy when the steward let her into the house.

Grace stood on the first landing of the grand staircase, her arms crossed over her chest. “I see you’ve finally deigned us with your presence,  _ sister. _ ”

The last word was spoken like a curse and slapped Amrita across the face, freezing her heart mid-beat. The shock was so complete Amrita could only stare dumbly at her sister. She glanced at their mother, but Aria averted her eyes and raised her chin.

“Nothing to say for yourself? I suppose you don’t need to, it’s clear enough where you were, wearing that slut’s necklace.”

Amrita gasped and clutched the delicate pendant Ema’an left her. Her mouth quivered and her eyes were hot, but this time she knew exactly why she was going to cry.

“So are you done whoring yourself to this new knife-ear, or can we expect an extended shame on our family?”

“Mother!” Amrita protested, even as tears fell from her eyes.

But she may as well have not spoken because her mother simply turned her back before walking with precise, elegant steps up the stairs.

“Don’t you dare speak to her. Not when you’re still covered in his filth. And in one of your Chantry dresses. How  _ dare  _ you?”

Amrita choked out a single, loud sob before fleeing back the way she’d come. She didn’t remember getting in her car, let alone starting it. She didn’t come back to herself until she drove up on a curb a few blocks from the townhouse. There was no crunch of impact, but the shock from hitting the curb shocked her enough that she shut down her car and sobbed into her hands. When she was a horrible, soggy mess, Amrita fumbled with her handbag until she had her smartphone. 

With shaking fingers, she punched in Fox’s number and waited for it to connect. He sounded so terribly worried she nearly hung up, but she managed to answer his questions. No, she wasn’t injured. No, she wasn’t in immediate physical danger. Yes, she did know where she was, yes, she would love it if he came to pick her up.

Before she knew it, Fox was opening her car door and pulling her into a warm hug. He rubbed her back while hashing out a plan for her car. Amrita couldn’t have cared less about her car. She just cried into her friend’s chest and held onto him, trusting he would take care of her. After a few minutes, Amrita’s sobbing abated and she was left with just silent tears. She sniffed and rubbed her face with her handkerchief, but it was still wet from earlier and the material felt coarse on her damp face despite being silk. She pulled her face back and looked around, but Ela and Amrita’s car were gone.

“Don’t worry, she just took it back to the flat. We couldn’t exactly leave your car up on the curb overnight,” Fox said. “When you’re ready, we’ll go home. Ela’s setting up the spare room for you right now.”

_ We’ll go home, _ such a tiny, simple phrase, but it sent Amrita into another round of hiccuping sobs. She hugged him tightly. She wanted to protest and say he didn’t need to do this, she wasn’t worth it, it was fine, she should just go to her parents’ house, but she couldn’t get any words out, so she just clung to him. 

Once her crying abated  _ again, _ Fox gently guided her into the passenger seat, even going so far as to buckle her in and kiss her forehead before walking around the car and getting into the driver’s seat. The ride itself was a blur of haloed street lights and Fox saying things that were probably comforting and reassuring, though only his soft tone penetrated the haze in Amrita’s mind. Back in Fox’s flat, Ela handed Amrita some warm pajamas and a warm hand towel to clean her face.

“Get some sleep, little sister. We’ll wake you up for Chantry services in the morning,” Fox said.

Without really thinking about it, Amrita went through her usual nighttime routine before curling up in the too-big pajamas and falling asleep with her hand closed around Ema’an’s pendant.

When morning came, Ela helped Amrita back into her dress and pulled a lovely, grey sweater over Amrita’s head. Even though it was such a small addition, it changed Amrita’s appearance enough that she didn’t look like she was wearing last night’s clothes. Words were still too much for her, so Amrita just hugged the other woman and let herself be bundled into Fox’s car. They didn’t go to her usual parish, but Amrita didn’t think she could handle seeing her family, and the service was lovely regardless. She managed to sing a few verses of the Chant, but otherwise just sat in the comfortable space between Fox and Ela.

When it came time to spread the Eternal Flame, Amrita rose mechanically and joined the line of regular parishioners. The statue of Andraste was humble and welcoming and singing the few short verses before it warmed away some of Amrita’s numbness. She let herself be pulled along with the flow of people leaving the Chantry. It wasn’t until she was outside that Amrita realized she was alone. Just as the panic was setting in, Fox touched her shoulder before giving her a hug.

Amrita pulled away and blinked at her friends, as if seeing them for the first time. Ela couldn’t have been more Dalish if she tried, with her clear vallaslin and green clothes with only a facsimile of sandals. And then there was Fox, Tevinter in accent and mindset, if not appearance. He was a very polite atheist, but an atheist nonetheless. Neither of them would ever come to a Chantry service on their own. They went for  _ her _ and no other reason. She clutched Fox’s arm and tried to hold back her tears.

“This is too much,” Amrita said, her voice quavering.

“It’s the very least you deserve. And we’ll see to it that you get  _ everything _ you deserve.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> **Flower Glossary**
> 
> chrysanthemum  -  You're A Wonderful Friend; Cheerfulness and Rest  
> crocus - Cheerfulness  
> zinnia (red) - Constancy  
> zinnia (white) - Goodness  
> carnation (red) - My Heart Aches for You; Admiration  
> carnation (white) - Sweet and Lovely; Innocence; Pure Love  
> lily of the valley - Sweetness; Humility; You've Made My Life Complete  
> forsythia - Anticipation  
> tulip (red) - Believe Me; Declaration of Love  
> tulip (variegated) - Beautiful Eyes  
> roseleaf - You May Hope  
> hyacinth (purple) -  I Am Sorry; Please Forgive Me: Sorrow  
> iris - Your Friendship Means So Much to Me; Faith; Hope; Wisdom and Valour  
> statice (blue) -  Intimacy, Deep Trust, Peacefulness  
> ivy -  Wedded Love; Fidelity; Friendship; Affection  
> [Link 1](http://thelanguageofflowers.com/)  
> [Link 2](http://www.flowermeaning.com/statice/)  
> [Link 3](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/12SK10SXQWj4lhpkPG9tYbDK69x1JuuZ1ldl8Kh7Z9C8/edit#gid=0)


End file.
